Small, Green, Terrifying!
by B-ston
Summary: A simple everyday action quickly threatens the life of one of team. Will they be able to handle this unexpected situation? Will Ziva ever forgive herself? Will Abby ever forgive Ziva? Will Tony ever find out why McGee was in Vegas? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_My first try at a short fic. It started as a one-shot, I quickly realized that it was going to need two parts. If things go as planned the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy it as much as the long fic I am working on. This would just not leave me alone so I decided to see how it goes._

**I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. It is not my lot in life to be so lucky.**

"So McGoo…do anything interesting over the weekend?" Tony asked with his usual cheeky manner.

"Actually yes I did." McGee said as he watched the senior agent stash his pack under his desk.

"Really!" Wagging his eyebrows at Ziva, he continued. "Do tell."

"Yes, McGee please do. For no other reason than to save us from having to hear some story about the big breasted limbo Tony picked up somewhere." Ziva requested strolling over to his desk.

"Bimbo, Ziva, it's bimbo. Limbo is a game, although playing with a well endowed female is a rather enjoyable pastime too." Tony corrected. "But back to the Probie. Please McGee continue." He said scooting his chair right up to McGee's desk

Blushing furiously Time said. "Uh…well not that it's any of your business, but I spent the weekend…" He was cut short as Gibbs came strolling down from the Director's office.

"Not that I wouldn't love to hear about McGee's trip to Vegas, but we've got a body."

Scrambling to get their gear, they all responded without hesitation.

Tim caught the keys on the fly at the order to gas the truck.

Ziva picked up the phone to notify Ducky and Palmer.

Tony, being Tony stared wide-eyed at McGee. "Just what were you doing in Vegas, McCard Counter. Surely they didn't let you gamble….No, no let me guess. You were there to take in the majesty of the Hoover Dam!"

Whack!

"Thanks Boss…"

"You coming DiNozzo?"

"On your six Boss!"

On the long drive out to crime scene Tony continued his interrogation of McGee.

"So how much did you lose? Meet any girls? OH! I know you got married to some random girl who just loves Thom E. Gemcity!"

"I didn't lose anything Tony, and I didn't get married. So Boss what've we got?"

"Body of a dead sailor. Couple of hikers stumbled across the body about a mile off the main hiking trail." Gibbs said.

"Back on topic McGee. VEGAS!" Tony persisted.

Laughing at his stubborn antics Ziva teased. "Tony you are like a dog with a bone."

All three of the men turned to stare at her.

"What? Is that not correct?" She asked, thinking that she had once again mixed up her idioms.

"Actually Ziva that was the perfect use of that phrase." McGee said giving her an encouraging smile.

"Do not be so surprised. I do get them correct sometimes." She said glaring at Tony who had continued to stare at her. Then she just did what Gibbs would have done and head slapped him.

"Ow! Boss are you going to let her get away with that?" Tony whined.

"Yes." Gibbs stated.

"Fine. So Probie…" Tony continued to ramble and pester McGee until Gibbs threatened to pull over and put him in the back instead of McGee, with the window to the cab shut.

Once they were at the crime scene, they all set about their assigned duties. Tony was busy snapping pictures. Ziva, much to her dismay, was questioning the hikers that found the body. Unfortunately for her they were two college age girls, who promptly kept dissolving into tears. Gibbs had assigned McGee to bag and tag what evidence could be found at the scene. Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, their medical examiner and his assistant Jimmy Palmer were busy with the body.

"Can you give me a cause of death Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"It seems Jethro that our young sailor here was killed by any one of several stab wounds to his upper chest and back. I'll know more when I get him back home." He replied congenially.

"How about a time of death?"

"Oh, yes." Ducky said inserting the liver probe. "It would appear that he died some 10 to 12 hours ago. Now Mr. Palmer if you please, let's get him loaded in the van. I would appreciate if you could refrain from getting us lost this time."

"Yes, Dr. Mallard. I mean I won't Dr. Mallard." Jimmy said nervously side stepping Gibbs as he brought over the body bag and gurney.

During this exchange Tim had been searching the area for any signs of a murder weapon, or any other trace evidence that they could take back to Abby. Remembering what had happened the last time he was being extremely careful. He made sure to have his gloves cover the cuffs of his jacket, and not to touch his face. If there was poison ivy around here he was not going to fall victim. Having gotten as many pictures as he could of the body Tony was bored. Then he noticed McGee's careful behavior. Oh this was too good to pass up he thought as he pranced over.

"Hey! McGee, make sure that you cover the area actually in the woods."

"I am Tony." Came the exasperated reply. "I am just being thorough."

"Sure you are. You just don't want to end up looking like a leper again! Afraid your Vegas wife will dump you when she sees what can happen to you in the great outdoors?" Tony said walking over to where he was kneeled in the dirt.

Pushing back a particularly stubborn branch Tim just sighed. "I already told you. I did NOT get married in Vegas!"

His irritation caused him to lose his grip on the branch rewarding him with a face full of pine needles. Tony who had seen what was happening had the camera and managed to start snapping pictures before Tim could push the branch back out of his way. Having gotten some of the needles in his mouth he began to cough and spit trying to rid his mouth of the foul taste. Pulling in a deep breath he must have inhaled some of the dirt or whatever happened to be clinging to the sap. Choking he backed up out of the undergrowth. He couldn't seem to get rid of whatever had managed to lodge itself in his throat, giving him an annoying tickling sensation. Tony was of course laughing with delight.

"Gotta love McGee in the wilderness. The fun never ends."

"Har-har…(cough) Tony. Would you (cough) mind getting (cough) my water out of my (cough) pack?" Tim said stripping off his gloves and carefully putting them in a plastic bag before sticking them in his pocket. You never could be too careful where poison ivy was concerned.

"Sure thing McGee." Tony said as he bounded off only to call over. "Hey! Probie! You don't have any water in here!"

"Crap." McGee muttered.

"Here McGee." Ziva said coming over to him and handing him her blue water bottle. "It is not water, just some juice, but it should do the trick."

"Thanks Ziva." Tim replied taking a long drink.

A slightly familiar taste filled his mouth, and he turned to look at Ziva. "Umm…what kind of juice is this?"

"Kiwi Mango. I made it myself from fresh fruit. It is good yes?" She said smiling.

"Oh, no…" He said as familiar tightening began in his throat.

"What! You do not like it?" Ziva pouted, looking offended as McGee began to walk away from her without giving her an answer.

Trying to keep his breathing under control, Tim called out to Tony. "Tony throw me my pack." In and out he thought. Just keep breathing. Dizziness was beginning to settle inside his head, although from experience he knew it was going to get worse.

Tony who had walked away to get a photo of an errant footprint on Gibbs order teased back. "Why? You can't make it the 10 extra feet to get it yourself?"

Knowing it was useless to try and make it on his own Tim sank down to the ground on his knees and replied through clenched teeth. "No…I…can't…"

Seeing him go down Ziva sprinted to his side calling out. "Gibbs!"

Turning to see what McGee was about Tony saw him on the ground with Ziva running towards him. Rushing to his side as well he asked. "Hey! What's going on McGee?"

"Allergic reaction…get…my…pack…" Okay now breathing was becoming a real effort.

Ziva tried to ease him back and he grabbed her hand. "No…gotta stay…upright…"

"Okay, McGee. Just lean against me." Ziva said positioning herself against his back. "Just breathe McGee. In and out. That is good." She soothed.

He could feel his throat closing and the swelling intensify. It had been so long since this happened. He had managed to forget how much it hurt. You never forgot the terror, but the pain was something easily looked over.

In the meantime Gibbs had come running when he heard Ziva yell for him, leaving Ducky and Palmer about halfway up the trail. What he saw almost made him stop cold. Sitting on the ground supported by Ziva, McGee was struggling to pull in oxygen. Already red in the face, Gibbs knew something was seriously wrong, but he couldn't see any obvious signs of injury.

"What happened Ziva?" He questioned reaching them about the same time Tony came over with McGee's bag.

Ziva just held up her hand for them to be quiet. "What McGee?"

Gibbs and Tony couldn't make out what he was saying, but she managed to catch three words. "Epi-pen…front pocket."

Tim could feel his blood pressure dropping. Soon he was going to become disoriented. His face covered in sweat; courtesy of the fever in combination with the effort it was taking him to even draw the most shallow of breaths.

Quickly she grabbed the bag from Tony's hands and dug into the front pocket. As she did so she explained. "He is having some kind of allergic reaction. Tony go get Ducky." Seeing him hesitate to leave she yelled urgently. "NOW!"

That seemed to snap him out of his reverie, and he bolted up the path desperately hoping that Ducky and Palmer hadn't left yet. At the same time Ziva's tiny hand closed over the syringe.

"Where does it go McGee?" She asked urgently.

"Thigh…" Came the barely audible reply.

Handing it to Gibbs she instructed him to stab it into his thigh, like he had told her.

"It will all be over soon Tim. Just hang on." Ziva continued stroking his hair off his sweaty forehead.

Knowing he had to get through not only his pants, but into the muscle tissue Gibbs swiftly brought down the auto-injector. "It's in McGee. Just keep breathing. It'll get easier now." He said to his youngest agent. The swelling of his neck was visible, but that didn't frighten him near as much as the cloudy unfocused gaze of his normally bright searching green eyes.

"I'll be right back." Gibbs said moving quickly away from the pair.

"It is easing up now, I can hear it. Just keep breathing. Tony will be back soon with Ducky and we can get you to a hospital." Ziva just kept talking to him.

Worried about the lack of response she was getting, she looked over to where Gibbs had gone. He had crossed over to where their equipment was stacked talking rapidly into his cell phone, and was returning quickly with a bottle of water and an ice pack. Unscrewing the lid he handed Ziva the opened water. She helped Tim get a few small sips down while Gibbs cracked the pack and shook it to get it cold. He relaxed slightly as he noticed that McGee's breathing was becoming less labored.

"More water?" He asked.

Tim shook his head, his eye growing heavy with exhaustion. He only winced slightly when Gibbs pressed the pack to his throat.

"Should help with the swelling." Gibbs said.

Ziva had noticed how hot McGee had become during the ordeal. It wasn't just his face as she originally assumed. Heat seemed to radiate off his entire body. Pulling a bandana out of her pocket she handed it to Gibbs requesting that he wet it with the water bottle. Seeing where she was going with this he did so and handed it back to her. Gently she wiped down Tim's face, making small soothing noises as she did so. He was trying to stay awake, but currently that was proving to be quite an effort on his part.

Looking straight into his youngest agent's eyes Gibbs asked. "You okay McGee?"

Seeing the slight nod he got in return, some of the tension in his gut lessened. "Okay Ziva let's lay him back."

"No…" Tim rasped, every breath was an effort, but speaking was agony.

"That is right Gibbs. He told me at the beginning to keep him upright." Seeing McGee's eyes begin to drift shut she spoke somewhat sharply. "Do not think of sleeping McGee. We need you to stay awake okay."

"Sorry...always makes…me…sleepy." He said giving them a small smile. "I'm…okay Boss…promise…" Tim continued seeing those steel blue eyes still filled with worry.

Nodding at his agent Gibbs realized what a strong testament it was to how much McGee had grown into his own skills, that he was now the one giving comfort to them in a scary unfamiliar situation.

At that moment two familiar figures came tearing through the undergrowth. Surprisingly Ducky was in the lead, Tony following closely on his heels. Palmer, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"What on earth happened Jethro?" Ducky said as he kneeled down beside them. Panting slightly he began to take McGee's vitals.

"Anaphylaxis…" Tim wheezed.

"I see. I take it you had an Epi-pen on hand Timothy?" Ducky questioned, but before he could answer Ducky continued. "No, don't try and talk right now. I know that must be very painful. Just nod or shake your head for now."

Tim nodded at the older gentleman. As Ducky continued his examination, he let his head rest back against Ziva's shoulder.

"Well, Timothy judging by the relief on everyone's faces I'd say that your respiration rate is better than it was. You heart rate is a little fast for my liking. Do you normally develop a fever during these episodes?"

Tim nodded again, still straining to keep awake and alert.

"Okay then, Mr. Palmer is on his way down with the spare gurney. I take it someone has called for an ambulance?" Ducky said looking at Ziva, Tony and Gibbs.

"Oh, I didn't…" Tony began, trailing off at his own stupidity.

"Don't worry Tony. I took care of it. They are on their way here now." Gibbs reassured his senior agent, knowing that if something had happened he would have blamed himself.

"Good." Ducky replied. "We can meet them up at the road, that is providing that Mr. Palmer manages to not get lost on his way back to the site. Timothy, he is also bringing down the emergency oxygen tank from the truck. I dare say that will be welcome."

Smiling back at him, Tim nodded emphatically. There was a small hitch in his breathing that had everyone at attention in a heartbeat.

Struggling he said. "It's…okay…happens…" Pulling a deep breath, well deep in comparison to a few minutes ago, in through his nose and letting it out his mouth Tim regulated his own breathing.

A crash from the woods made everyone turn their heads and snapping to attention. Suddenly a gurney came rambling, seemingly all on its own, into the clearing. Followed a few moments later by a red faced Palmer carrying a large tank and Ducky's medical bag.

"Ah, Mr. Palmer. You made good time I see." Ducky chuckled at his assistant's antics. "Tony if you would be so kind."

Pulling himself out of his own thoughts, Tony looked up and realized the ME was gesturing for him to go and get the gurney. "Sure Ducky."

The walk over gave him time he needed to pull himself together. Seeing McGee like that had really shaken him. Of course it didn't help that he could imagine what it must have been like. Sure the two situations were completely different, but he couldn't help but briefly flash back to when he had the plague. Back when just pulling in a single breath had taken every ounce of strength and concentration he had. Righting the gurney he quickly made the journey back to where everyone sat surrounding his friend. The friend they might have lost today, but they didn't. Thank goodness for McGee's be prepared mentality.

They got him loaded onto the gurney, and Palmer secured the oxygen mask over his face. Ziva still kept a tight hold on McGee's hand. She seemed to need it as much as he did. From there the motley crew began the long climb to the road where they would meet the ambulance. Things seemed to move fairly quickly after that. They got McGee off to the hospital, Ducky going along with him in the ambulance. Mr. Palmer went with the dead sailor's body back to NCIS, and Gibbs, Tony and Ziva awaited the replacement team so they could head to the hospital. The only thing that no one could seem to figure out was what had caused the reaction. Tony insisted that it must have been something in the woods, because that's when Tim had begun coughing. Ziva thought that it might have been something in the juice she had let him drink, and that thought alone was causing her endless guilt. She may have been cold sometimes, but she would have never intentionally caused McGee any harm, Tony maybe. Gibbs just stood and waited. There wasn't anything or anyone he could take his anger out on. So he did what came next. He made Tony and Ziva go and collect their things, and then…he called Abby.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim sat alone in the single trauma room of the local hospital. Ducky had gone to fill out his paper work, and give Gibbs an update since they hadn't arrived yet. Opening his eyes when he heard the swoosh of the doors he saw the ER doctor enter. Dr. Vallet, Valenti, Valentino…it was something like that.

"So Agent McGee, I take it you know what caused your reaction." Said the white haired doctor.

"Kiwi…fruit allergy." He wheezed.

"Ah the dreaded kiwi…never did like them myself. Well you are still running a slight fever, but after speaking to your allergist he said that is normal for you after one of these episodes. I would prefer to keep you for a few days myself, but he assures me that as long as you have someone to stay with you that you will be fine. So you know what to watch out for?"

Tim nodded, eternally grateful that he would be sleeping in his own bed soon.

"Right, well your friends arrived a little while ago. I feel confident in releasing you into their care. I am going to send you home with an oxygen tank, and would prefer if you used it for the night. Even if you feel like you don't need it. On the advice of your allergist we are going to put you on a weeklong round of antihistamines and corticosteroids. I have given your medications and a new Epi-pen to Dr. Mallard to take with you. Once you have finished with your IV we will release you into their care. Any questions?" He asked.

"No…thanks." McGee replied.

"No problem. Just call for the nurse when you are ready to have the IV removed. Take care Agent McGee." With that the doctor turned and left.

This gave Tim a whole new set of problems to contend with. He knew that the first 24 hours after one of these reactions would be spent battling the side effects of his medication, of those the first 4 would be the worst. That meant headaches, dizziness, nausea, and lucky him most likely some vomiting. Plus if everything went as usual he would run a fever for at least two days. Normally he would just call Sarah, but she was in midterms. His quick mind was already working through his list of options, when Ducky and Gibbs walked in.

"Well Timothy. You look much better than you did the last time I saw you." Ducky said with his usual gusto. "You are lucky that you didn't break out into hives. Why I went to school with a fellow that…"

Gibbs interrupted him. "You almost ready to get out of here McGee?"

"Yeah…Boss…just gotta wait…on the IV." McGee said sounding like a 90-year-old asthmatic who just finished a marathon.

"Good." Then he added in a serious, almost confused tone. "Why didn't you tell us about this McGee?"

Smiling wryly he replied. "Didn't really…think…kiwi would be…a problem…in the field Boss."

"Good point." His boss chuckled. Noticing the almost empty IV bag he looked at Ducky. "Can you take that out Duck?"

"Of course Jethro." He said, sounding almost offended, almost.

"Good. You get him ready and I'll round up the troops." Gibbs stated.

A short half hour later they were all piling out of the hospital.

"Okay." Gibbs said. "Tony, you and I are going to take McGee and get him settled at my house."

"Uh…WHAT…" Stuttered Tim, one steely glance from Gibbs had him shutting his mouth. To top it all off he was now blushing furiously, his dream of his own bed vanishing in an instant.

"It's the best solution. Your apartment is further from headquarters, plus do you really want to tackle those three flights of stairs?" Gibbs said.

"Oh…okay…" He relented.

"Ziva you and Ducky take the truck back. Abby has a schedule worked up. Plus she has managed to get us some agency laptops so you two," he said specifically looking at Tony, "can catch up on your paperwork while McGee gets some rest."

"Awww…Boss" Tony wailed knowing what was going to follow and hoping it would make McGee smile.

Whack! Yep, there it was.

"Sorry Boss." He said automatically.

"Move people!" Gibbs called; he was already pushing a slightly smiling McGee toward the waiting sedan.

Thankfully McGee managed to sleep the entire trip. They got him and the dreaded oxygen tank settled in the front seat, only partially reclining the headrest remembering the doctor's instructions to keep his torso slightly elevated for the first little bit. Tony watched, fascinated as Gibbs drove with extreme care. On any other day he would have been driving with his usual get out of my way style. Knowing that McGee had really scared him, it made him feel better to have some indication that he wasn't the only one. Tony kept his eyes on his friend's chest as they drove, taking comfort in the gentle rise and fall, hoping that he would never have to see him endure the jerky shallow breaths that haunted Tony's personal nightmares.

Gibbs kept stealing glances at his youngest agent out of the corner of his eye. He like Tony was watching mostly to make sure his breathing remained steady. It wasn't slow and deep like a normal sleep pattern, but shorter with an accompanying wheezing sound. However nothing compared to what it had been earlier. As they pulled into DC he took a quick glance at Tony who was still watching McGee. He had been completely silent the entire trip, and that would have worried most people. Gibbs, knowing Tony like he did, knew it was because he didn't want to wake his Probie. He hadn't been able to do much while the actual attack had happened, so Gibbs had made sure he was put first on watch. Tony was a man of action, and he needed to do something tangible to help his friend before he would be able to relax. Quiet DiNozzo, it could be nice, but mostly it was just weird.

Pulling down his long driveway Gibbs spied Abby's bright red roadster, and judging by the amount of things still in the trunk she had taken her job very seriously.

Quietly he said. "Tony, wake up McGee. We're here."

"Do you think he can handle tornado Abby right now, or should I head her off at the door?" Tony asked, his brow furrowing.

"Too late." Gibbs answered seeing her, in all her Gothic glory, come out the door at a run. "She must have heard the car."

"Wake up Probie." Tony said gently shaking his shoulder from the backseat. "Come on McSandman, time to wake up!"

Rousing Tim swatted at the mask on his face.

"No McGee leave that there." Gibbs said reaching over to grab his hand as he pulled to a stop.

Without waiting for them to get out Abby launched herself at the passenger side door, ripping it open. "Oh! Timmy! You poor thing. Gibbs are you sure they should have let him leave? Never mind." She continued to ramble and coddle as Tim slowly woke up.

"Hey…Abs." He said blinking up at her.

Straightening she tried to look confident. "You look like crap McGee." Then unable to hold it in, she all but climbed onto his lap inside the car. "Don't you ever scare us like that again. Come on. We're going to take such good care of you."

Gently taking her by the shoulders Gibbs pried her off of him. "Abs what is all that stuff?" He said distracting her by pointing to the trunk of her car.

"Well, you said to bring everything Tim might need for a few days." She said pouting.

"He needs all that?" Gibbs said sounding bewildered.

"Of course. You live in the Stone Age Boss-man and that works for you, but McGee needs his toys or he'll go stir crazy!" She said emphatically.

Giving her a peck on the cheek he told her to finish loading everything in while he and Tony got McGee settled. The trip was slow. In fact Abby passed them a couple of times. Gibbs on one side, Tony on the other they managed to get him into the house. Fortunately for McGee he was too out of it to be embarrassed.

When they got through the kitchen Gibbs asked, "couch or bed?"

"Huh?" Tim replied, slightly confused.

"Couch down here, or bed upstairs Tim?" He clarified.

Looking wearily at the stairs, McGee knew there was no way he would make it. His head was pounding, and that whole dizziness thing was quickly becoming a concern. Deciding quickly he declared, "couch…"

Nodding with understanding they got him settled. Tony propping him up with pillows, taking off Tim's shoes, and covering him with a light quilt, while Gibbs went into the kitchen.

"Thanks…Tony…" Tim said gratefully laying his head back and sighing with some relief.

"Hey no problem there Probie. You hot?" He said noticing his flushed face and slight sheen of sweat that had appeared during their walk into the house.

"No…kind of cold…" Seeing the alarm on Tony's face McGee explained. "Low…blood pressure…normal…"

"Oh, right. Want another blanket?" He said already reaching for one.

"Thanks…" Tim replied as Tony covered him with the second quilt.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" Abby said coming in from the kitchen with a glass of water and a black bendy straw that had tiny skulls printed on it.

The straw had to be one of Abby's contributions. Tony was fairly certain that Gibbs didn't keep those in the house. He watched awkwardly as she crouched next to McGee and gently helped him get a few small sips of the water. He just didn't know what to do with himself for the moment.

When he'd had enough Abby put the water on the end table and kissed Tim's forehead. Jerking upright she exclaimed. "Tony he's burning up!"

"Abby…'s normal…for me…" Tim said taking her hand. "Don't worry…" He wheezed.

"Okay." She said uncertainly pushing his hair back. "I'll get you a cool cloth, okay?"

"Thanks." Tim sighed.

As she left the room, Tony crossed back over and put his own hand to his teammate's forehead. Abby was right.

"Look McGee I know you don't want to worry her, but you are really warm. The doctor said you would only run a slight fever and this is more than slight." He said.

"Not a big…deal…unless it gets…over 102 degrees." Seeing the doubt in Tony's eyes Tim continued. "Check…instructions…list…if you want." Clearly exhausted, Tim closed his eyes again.

"No, I believe you, but I am going to get the thermometer. We need to know just how high it is right now." Tony said leaving the room when Abby came back.

She had taken the chair cushion and put it on the floor beside the couch. Taking the dishcloth out of the small pan of water she had brought she carefully wiped down his face, careful not to disturb the mask over his nose and mouth.

"Oh, Tim. What else can I do for you?" She asked settling the cloth on his forehead and then resting her own against his shoulder.

"Nothing…you are doing…great Abs." Tim assured her giving her free hand a squeeze.

"Alright Probie. Open up." Tony said coming to stand over the pair of them.

Glaring at him for his forceful tone, Abby cautiously removed the mask and put the thermometer under Tim's tongue herself. Unbeknownst to them Gibbs was watching the entire interaction from the doorway. He almost felt sorry for McGee. With those two around worrying like a couple of mother hens there was no way he was going to get any rest. Quickly he decided to let this particular little drama play itself out, for their own piece of mind, but then he would be taking Abby back to work for a while. If the doctor's warnings held true the next few hours would be rough and McGee would hate it if she saw him that way. Tony however, could relate in a vague way. Him having the plague was a simple fact that they often forgot, or chose to ignore. The beeping of the thermometer pulled him out of his thoughts.

"101.3" Abby announced with some dismay. "That's kind of high isn't it Tony."

"It's not to bad Abs." Tony said patting her shoulder. "We don't have to worry unless it goes over 102." He continued quoting McGee.

"Come on Abs. It's time to get back to work." Noticing her eyes beginning to widen, he reassured her. "Don't worry. Tony will take good care of him, and we'll be back before you know it."

"Yeah. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back!" Tony piped in. Looking down he added in a softer voice. "See, he's already asleep."

"Okay, but you better take REALLY good care of him. Keep the dishcloth cool, make sure he drinks lots of water…" She kept going as Gibbs led her out the door. "Oh! And you better make sure he doesn't pass out in the bathroom, or I'll kill you and…"

"Leave no forensic evidence. I know Abby. Don't worry, I'll make sure McGeek is still in one piece when you get back."

As the door closed behind them Tony did just what she asked. He reached over and re-wet the cloth and gently placed it back on McGee's forehead. Letting out a breath he braced himself. If what the doctor said was true he probably wouldn't sleep for too long.

True to form, Tim woke up a mere thirty minutes later. Great. The nausea was upon him full force, exacerbated by the fact that apparently the room was spinning. Breathing was easier and for that simple fact he was grateful. As he began to break out in a cold sweat, McGee struggled to sit up. Tony was there in a second and seeing the green tinge his skin had taken on knew it was time for the second portion of this little adventure.

"Can you make it to the bathroom?" Tony asked in a serious tone.

"Yeah…" Tim replied resigned to his fate for the next few minutes at least.

Twenty minutes later a wheezing and gasping McGee was holding onto the toilet seat for dear life. Thankfully the urge to vomit had passed and he was just left with that slightly sick spinning sensation.

Resting his head on his hands he spoke for the first time. "Sorry…it's…over…now."

"You sure Kid?" Tony asked with skepticism.

"Yep…need a…minute…though." He answered.

"Sure. Take all the time you need, and you don't need to be sorry none of this is your fault. Besides I used to live in a frat house remember. It's not like I haven't seen someone puke their guts out before." Tony rambled as he handed him a washcloth and a small glass of water to wash out his mouth.

"Thanks…Tony…I'm…ready…to lay…back down…now." Each word was an effort. The constant stream of bodily fluid had stolen what little breath he had.

"Let's go then." Tony said helping him back to the couch. Then trying to relieve some of the tension that had built in the room he said. "But I fully expect a full report on that little trip you took when you're back at the office."

Grateful for the change of subject, McGee replied. "Of…course…you do."

Closing his eyes as he laid back against the pillows he felt Tony slide the oxygen mask back into place. That was followed a few moments later by the cool cloth that Abby had left behind. Knowing that Tony would always have his back he relaxed completely and let out a small sigh as he fell asleep.

Tony watched silently as his friend back into peaceful sleep. Hopefully this time he would stay that way. Picking up the second blanket that had fallen to the floor at some point he spread it back over McGee and went back to the chair where he was indeed catching up on his paperwork. Tony noticed that his breathing had become a little rougher than it was before their little trip and decided that if it didn't calm down in a while he was definitely going to call Ducky.

Two hours later Tony looked up as the older ME, himself, came bustling into the room followed by Ziva, who was looking if it was possible slightly petrified.

"Ah, Anthony! How are we doing here?" Ducky asked crossing to the couch.

"Better now. There was some vomiting a few hours ago, but he's been asleep for the past two hours. His temp's still hovering around 101. Other than that I have been bored out of my mind!" He added that last part with a leering look in Ziva's direction.

"The doctor mentioned that he would most likely get sick to his stomach. Timothy! Wake up please." Ducky said kneeling down on the floor.

Stirring slightly Tim merely gave a mumbled. "Huh…" and went back to sleep.

"Yeah, um…he doesn't really respond well to the gentle waking thing. Here this works every time. Probie! Let's go! You're late!"

"What?" Jerking to a semi-state of consciousness, Tim looked quickly around. "Only…funny the…first…three…times…Tony."

"Well, now that you are up. You should let Ducky check you out. I'm headed back to the Navy Yard. You guys good?" Tony asked.

"We are fine." Ziva replied, apparently steeling herself for her turn.

Grabbing his gear Tony walked toward the door. Turning back he said. "Take care McGoo. I'll see you soon, and you can tell me all about your hot Vegas wife."

Smiling at his idiot of a friend Tim replied. "Sure…Tony…whatever…you say."

As Tony left Ducky began his examination asking Ziva to go into the kitchen to fetch the medication and a new cup of fresh water. Obliging she swiftly left the room.

"Alright now, Timothy, how are you really feeling?" He asked looking down at the flushed sleepy faced McGee.

"Like…crap…but…considering the…alternative…lucky." Tim replied honestly.

"You still sound a little rough around the edges. Any difficulty drawing breath?"

"Not…like before…"

"Nausea?"

"Some…but better…"

"Headache?"

"Big one…"

"Any tightness in your throat or chest?"

"A little…in my…chest." Tim said knowing he couldn't lie to Ducky.

"Ah." Taking out his stethoscope Ducky listened carefully. "Sounds okay for now, but we need to keep an eye on that. Last part, I promise." He continued as he stuck the thermometer in Tim's mouth. "You seem to be doing well, considering. I do hate that you are suffering side effects from medication that is meant to help you feel better not worse, but I suppose that you are grateful when looking at the alternative."

At that moment the thermometer gave it's little beep, and Ducky took it out for a look. "100.7 not great, but an improvement I believe. Well I must get back to the morgue; one never knows what Mr. Palmer will get himself into without supervision. I am going to leave you in Ziva's capable hands." She had entered the room a few moments before, and he smiled at her as he collected his hat. "Do not hesitate to call should you need anything." With that he sailed out the door.

God bless Ducky, short sweet and to the point as always.

Handing him his medication and the water Ziva asked cautiously. "Would you like anything to eat McGee? Ducky said that you might be getting hungry soon."

"He's right…but…I'm…not quite…there…yet." He said flushing a little.

"Okay. I brought some simple soup. I thought it would be the most gentle on your system. Whenever you are ready just let me know, and I will go and heat it up for you."

"Thanks…Hey!" Tim said stopping her. "Are…you…okay?" He asked seeing the unease in her eyes.

"Yes, but should I not be the one asking you that question?" She answered.

"Maybe…but you…look…sad." He told her uncertainly not being able to figure out the look on her face.

"I feel a little guilty, yes." She said simply, and then cutting him off kept going. "I know that it was not my fault, but I am the one that gave you the juice. Had I known of your allergy to fruit, I would have told you what was in it before."

"I…didn't ask…my fault…I…know…better." He said looking straight into her eyes.

"True, but that does not make me feel a great deal better." She replied.

"Come…here…" Tim said holding out his hand.

"What?"

"Come…Here…" He repeated a little more forcefully.

Crossing to him, Tim drew her down to sit beside him and pulled her into his arms. Hugging Ziva tightly, an act that could possibly end with a quick and violent death, he held on until he felt the tension begin to drain from her body.

"I'll be…fine…it's…not your…fault." Tim comforted.

When she drew back she smiled, and then let the moment pass standing to adjust his pillows and tuck him back under the blankets her presence had disturbed. Giving into her own impulses she brushed the hair off of his forehead, much like she had done earlier that day.

"Thank you, McGee. You are a good man." Ziva said gently beginning to move toward the chair Tony had vacated.

Grabbing her hand Tim turned back to him. "Thank you for staying…with me…and for…listening…it probably saved…my life." Then he let her go. Knowing not to push the moment to far.

After a minute when she was seated she said. "You are welcome."

They sat in companionable silence one resting, the other watching. When he was ready Ziva fixed him some soup, and as he ate she filled him in on their current case. No mention was made of what had happened before, but now there was an underlying sense of trust that had not been there before. Curiously that trust was going both ways.

Ziva was if anything an efficient nurse; checking his temperature every hour like clockwork, keeping him tucked up nice and cozy, making sure the cloth on his forehead was kept cool, and making sure that she did so with as little disturbance to his rest as possible. Somewhere during that time she had moved from the chair onto the floor using the cushion in the same way Abby had.

Around midnight that is how Gibbs and Abby found them. Ziva sitting with her feet curled up under her, a worn copy of _East of Eden _in her hand, and Tim sprawled out on the couch dead asleep.

Much quieter than usual, Abby came over to where they were and asked. "How's he doing?"

"Much better. He is breathing easier, but the fever remains quite stubborn." Ziva said looking up at the other woman.

Nodding Abby bent down to kiss his forehead to check for herself. "Would you like some tea before you go? I was going to make some before I turn in."

"That would be nice. I will help you." Ziva replied gratefully following her into the kitchen.

Ziva inclined her head to Gibbs as they passed, and he finally entered the room. Abby was distracting Ziva, and letting herself be distracted giving him a chance to get McGee moved upstairs into the bedroom.

"Hey, McGee." He said, in his slightly stern Boss voice.

"Mmm…Boss?" Tim questioned as he peeled his eyes open.

"You ready to move to a real bed?"

"Yeah…" He answered looking a little weary.

"Still some dizziness?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Okay then, we'll take it slow and easy."

They made it up the stairs, but as they turned toward the hall Gibbs led him into the bathroom first instead. He left Tim there while he went to turn down the bed keeping his ears tuned for the first sound of distress. Hearing the sink run, Gibbs turned and met him at the door. Propping him up on the bed Gibbs noticed the grimace that crossed McGee's face. Without a word he turned on the lamp by the bed and killed the overhead light.

"Thanks...Boss…"

"No problem McGee. I'll send Abby up with your next round of meds and the oxygen tank." Seeing the look of disgust, he chuckled. "I know you hate it, but if Ducky gives you the green light tomorrow it'll be a vague memory. Night McGee, if you need anything…"

"I…know…Boss" Looking him straight in the eye, Tim said it again. "Thanks."

"Just try not to let it happen again. You scared us all." And with that Gibbs left the room, and went down to tell Abby he was going to work on his boat.

A few minutes later Abby knocked softly on the door.

"Come…in…"

Moving around to his side of the double bed she put her hand to his forehead. He was still so warm, and even though everyone kept telling her it was okay, she wasn't so sure.

"I'm…fine…Abby." He said.

"Can I stay in here tonight?" Abby asked as she fussed, giving him his medication and getting the oxygen mask back into place.

"Why…" He started to say looking at her with a shocked face.

"Everyone keeps talking about how scary it all was, except Gibbs of course. I wasn't there, but if something were to happen tonight I want to make sure that I am close so I know you will be okay. I keep imagining what happened and if it is as awful and what's in my head I…I just need to be close to you right now. Okay?" She said wringing her hands.

"Sure Abs…there's…a nice…spot…right…here." He told her patting the bed beside him.

Taking off her boots she cuddled up to his side. Sighing with relief that she could spend the whole night listening to her friend breathe. His breaths may not be deep now, but he was breathing and she was going to make sure he kept on doing so. She may not have been there before, but she was here now and Abby was determined to take the very best care of her Timmy.

"Night Tim."

"Night…Abs."

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head Tim settled back and let himself drift back into much needed sleep. They were still like that when Gibbs came to check on them a couple of hours later. Two best friends, taking comfort in each other.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue…because the story screamed for one.**

One week later to the day, Tim McGee exited the elevator and entered the bullpen for the first time since it happened. He was greeted by an overly enthusiastic Abby, who had been to see him at least once everyday. Once the hugging and the bouncing stopped she gave him a smacking kiss and trotted off to her lab, satisfied that he was back and good to go.

Looking up as he entered Ziva asked. "You are feeling better?"

"Good as new!" McGee replied with a cheery smile.

"I am glad." She answered with a smile of her own.

Like Abby there hadn't been a day where she had not dropped by at some point. Sometimes it was to bring him something to eat, and other times just to talk. Their friendship had made a subtle change over the past week and both sides were reaping the benefits of their newfound understanding.

Putting down his pack Tim saw a small fuzzy foot peaking out of his desk drawer. What…he thought, pulling it open. He could not contain his laughter as he took out the stuffed bird. Tony, in all his Tonyness, had managed to stuff his desk full of kiwi birds. There were stuffed ones, a key chain, pictures, and even one life sized cardboard cutout placed strategically under his chair.

"Probie!" Came the overly zealous voice of his teammate as he entered the bullpen. "Do you like your new desk decorations?" Tony asked innocently.

"Actually DiNozzo, I think they're pretty funny!" Tim said laughing. This was one joke that didn't really bother him. Anything was better than super glue.

"Give the little stuffed one a squeeze." Tony said grinning manically.

Confused, he did so and a squeaky voice announced. "Hi! My name's McKiwi! What's yours?" Tim squeezed the toy a second time thinking he must have heard wrong, but this time it said. "What happens in Vegas doesn't have to stay in Vegas! Tell Tony what happened in Vegas!"

"Geesh Tony, where'd you find this thing?" McGee asked quaking with laughter.

"I have my sources." Tony said mysteriously.

"DiNozzo!" Barked Gibbs as he strolled out of MTAC. "If you are so concerned with what McGee was doing in Las Vegas, you should know that he was giving a lecture about the importance of computer forensics during field operations. He has another one in two weeks. If you are really that interested maybe you should go this next time. You could be his assistant."

"Seriously Boss?" Tony asked.

"Sure. Why not? I'll clear it with the Director. You can give your point of view as a field agent without those skills." Gibbs said with a sly smile.

Taking the underlying put down on the shoulder Tony replied. "Sure thing Boss. Anything for the agency." Thinking the whole time 'I am going to Vegas baby!'

Turning on his heel Tony raced away to put in his leave order with personnel.

"Uh…Boss shouldn't we tell him that the next lecture will be at MIT?" McGee asked with a bemused smile.

"No. Besides don't you think that those brainiacs over there would have a field day questioning someone like DiNozzo?" Gibbs answered with an evil grin.

"So he'll be my assistant right?" McGee asked, giving Ziva a full sized grin.

"Oh, yeah." Gibbs said. "I'm going for coffee."

"Hey, Probie!" Tony called coming in from the staircase. "I'm going to show you a weekend you'll never forget!"

"I'm sure it'll be memorable Tony." McGee said chuckling to himself.

"Yes, I am sorry that I will miss it." Ziva said in a veiled tone.

"I'm sorry too." Said McGee genuinely.

"Not me!" Said Tony. "McGeek and I are having a guys weekend. Hot chicks, cold drinks, and gambling to boot! It's going to be great! What?" He said looking confused when Tim and Ziva burst into gales of laughter.

"No really! What's so funny?" He kept asking until…

WHACK!

"Thanks Boss."

McGee sighed it was nice for things to be back to normal.


End file.
